


Triad

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Holly Poly, Holy threesome Batman!, M/M, Multi, equal opportunity threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A quick trip to the Batcave turns into a sexy adventure for Dick, Barbara, and Bruce.





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



> I set this in the nebulous time when Barbara was still Batgirl and Dick had just become Discowing, so it all comes together. Hope you don't mind a triad instead of just an angle. <33

It was a long drive from Titans Tower to Gotham, but Dick needed it. Running the Titans want going as easy as it used to be, not with egos and tempers running high as they had been lately. He needed grounding again, and where better to get that than back at the Batcave.

He cut his bike as soon as he hit the parking pad, the last vestiges of his motor echoing in the vast silence. Bruce was probably on patrol. Still, he could talk to Alfred, maybe track down Bruce through the computer. Soon, another sound came to his ears, something different from the normal hum of equipment. It sounded like people.

It sounded like people making out.

Dick rounded the corner and saw Bruce in the Batcomputer chair, one hand tangled in a familiar shock of red hair.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Dick said.

Barbara was the first to break the kiss, but she did so leisurely, pulling away just enough to see Dick. “No. You want to join us?”

Dick walked over. Bruce's eyes were dark and heavy, not meeting Dick's. Barbara reached out and grabbed Dick’s high collar, pulling him in for a kiss. He wrapped a hand in her hair as she unzipped his suit, running her hands up and down his chest.

Dick kissed her deeply, moaning when Bruce's large hand wound itself into his hair, holding them together. He ran his hands up her sides, massaging her breasts as he reached them. She writhed on Bruce's lap, one hand holding onto his shoulder while she gripped Dick's arm with the other.

Finally, she pulled away. “I think this chair's big enough for three, don't you?” she asked, her eyes lidded.

Bruce shifted, pulling her close. “I'm sure we can make it fit.”

Dick came around the front of the chair, kissing down Barbara’s neck as he unzipped her costume. With Bruce's help, they pulled it off of her. She sat up, wriggling her hips to peel it off. She turned around, sitting squarely on Bruce's lap, and let Dick pull her costume off completely. Bruce reached up and unhooked her bra, letting it slip off with a shrug of her shoulders. Dick knelt at Barbara’s feet and pulled off her panties, tossing them aside.

“Well now, I'm cozy,” Barbara said. “But I think you two are a little overdressed.”

Dick was half out of his costume already, but he stole a glance at Bruce. “Well one of us is.”

Barbara laughed and reached for Dick. “Come on, lover boy, strip.”

Dick stood and shimmied out of his suit, stripping himself to his dance belt. “Bruce?”

Bruce shook his head. “I think one of us should keep a modicum of decorum.”

“Spoilsport,” Barbara said, twisting to kiss his cheek.

She reached beneath her and grabbed his crotch, quickly undoing the Batsuit’s fly. Deftly, she pulled out Bruce's cock, grinding on its length. Dick watched with envious eyes as Barbara rocked her hips over it.

"Come kiss me," she said to Dick.

He obeyed, kissing around her mouth before making his way down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. He knelt against the chair and ran his tongue over her nipple, making her shudder in pleasure and push her breasts up against him. He gently ran his teeth over the nub of her nipple and she gasped. Bruce took that moment to guide her hips up and slid into her.

She moaned as she stretched herself around Bruce's cock, sinking lower and lower until he filled her completely. She tangled her hands in Dick's hair and pulled him off of her, hissing as the warmth of his mouth left her breasts, her nipples hardening in the cool air. Dick kissed her mouth and slipped out of his dance belt, rubbing his penis against her and Bruce. Bruce groaned and reached over to pull Dick into a biting kiss.

Barbara groaned watching them and wrapped a hand around Dick's cock, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Dick moaned into his kiss, one hand going to Bruce's hair to hold him close. After a moment, he broke away panting, his lips swollen.

"Let me," he said, easing Barbara's hand off of him.

He knelt down in front of them and licked her clit. Barbara gasped and shifted her hips, bobbing up and down on Bruce's cock while Dick worked his mouth over both of them. Bruce groaned and held her hips, holding her down on him while Dick's tongue worked her over. She clenched around his cock and Bruce kissed her neck, leveling his breathing to keep himself lasting.

Barbara pulled Dick up to kiss her and grabbed his penis, stroking it in long motions as Bruce worked her hips up and down. Dick reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb, making small circles over both of them. Bruce grunted and whispered in her ear:

“Come for us, Barbara.”

Dick broke his kiss and mouthed her jawline. “Come for us, Babs.”

Barbara whined high in her throat, picking up her speed as she bounced on Bruce's cock. Her strokes became more erratic, no longer matching her rhythm as she panted and moaned. The callus on Dick's thumb over her clit, the fullness of Bruce inside her was all too much. She let out a series of short cries as her orgasm built higher and higher, until she cried out in pleasure, her whole body shaking as she clenched around Bruce's cock.

“That's it, Barbara,” Bruce said, massaging her breasts. “That's it.”

Dick gasped as Barbara's hands gripped his cock hard and he thrust into them until he, too, came, spilling himself onto her belly.

Bruce groaned at the sight of his lovers’ orgasms, finally letting himself go into the tight heat surrounding him, emptying himself into her.

Barbara moaned as another wave of orgasm hit her, milking Bruce for all he was worth. She reached a sticky hand up to her lips and licked Dick's semen off her fingers, then pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Dick wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean heavily on him.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until Barbara regained some of her composure and Bruce had softened inside her. She let Dick pull her off of Bruce and settle her on his lap before Dick curled up beside them on the arm of the chair, holding both on them in his embrace.

Bruce wrapped his arms around them, holding them tight. The cave smelled of sex and sweat and Kevlar. Barbara shifted to hug them, she and Dick reveling in their nakedness before Bruce.

“We should do this more often,” she said, resting her head on Bruce's shoulder.

Dick looked at her, his eyes wide and blissful. “Anytime, Batgirl.”

Bruce squeezed them. “Hit the showers. A quick patrol tonight, and then I'm taking you back to bed. Both of you.”

Dick grinned and kissed his cheek. “Anything you say.” He leaned forward and kissed Barbara’s nose. “Come on. Let's see how clean you can get.”

“Separately,” Bruce called as the two of them scampered off towards the showers. “Or we'll never make it to patrol.”

They turned back, Barbara wrapping herself around Dick. “A night off might be just what we need. After all, team-building is essential.” They grinned and took off for the showers.

Bruce sat in the chair a moment longer, one part of his mind running over what would be the likely problems if they didn't patrol. Still, Gotham had been quiet lately. And surely only one night couldn't hurt.

Chuckling to himself, he stood up and followed his lovers to the showers. They were going to get a lot dirtier before they got clean.


End file.
